Troll Uchiha
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Summoned on the day of the ninetailed fox attack. John is an infant and drafted into root by Danzo. He was stuck to Saya uchiha a mother that lost her child in the fox attack. Watch as Saya raises an over powered gamer baby and escapes root. Stuff happens. MA for lols
1. Chapter 1

**Danzo POV**

In the darkest tunnel under Konoha, a man dressed like a mummy sat at a desk. He cycled from report after report with inhuman speed. His homeland had just been attacked a month ago by the ninetailed fox. His root operatives had worked tirelessly to do his bidding for the good of his village.

"Danzo sir, I have your report." The mummy stopped what he was doing. There was one part of the day that he enjoyed. He used hand signs to allow his operative to continue.

"Sir, the child has latched on to Saya Uchiha and she has bonded to him as expected." Danzo nodded. Women were unusually easy to manipulate when given a child. He took the updated file from the operative.

They had nicknamed the child Natsu because of his scaly appearance. It was feared that an orphanage would take the child but Danzo fought for him. This child was the next Orochimaru he could feel it.

Known abilities accelerated healing, extremely durable skin, and abnormally strong muscular system.

That didn't appear impressive on its own until you knew more about the child. Every day the child became a little bit tougher, his body healed more quickly, and he became stronger.

"Danzo sir, there has been a development." Rina said. The woman had sweat beading down her face. She was one of his better medic nin. If she was nervous then there was a problem. He would have to make her training more rigorous to stamp out her emotions.

He picked himself up and followed her.

They entered the medical clinic to see one of his medic nin covered in vines. Already the vines grew from every orifice drinking the man dry of nutrients. The child sat on one of the med beds several broken needles lay on the ground. Saya Uchiha lay was nocked out cold. More than likely from Fuji's attempt to rape her again. He turned his gaze to Rina.

"What happened?" Danzo said.

"Fuji was forcing himself on Saya again but this time Natsu was in the room. He opened his mouth and pollen spewed out. It avoided Saya and latched onto Fuji. From there it grew rapidly." The woman continued to shake. Danzo shook his head at her incompetence. He would have to triple her training. A smile flashed over his face. The boy was a much better prize than the Uzumaki brat after all. It was a shame he couldn't have gotten them both.

"Take Natsu and Saya back to their cells then go to the training center for reconditioning." Danzo said.

"Yes, Danzo Sir." He smiled and walked out of the medical center.

John POV

For the record my name is John not Natsu. The teary woman like to call him little dragon we he sucked the nutrients from her tits. That was one of the rare times she didn't cry. I think I has something to do with pair bonding.

She was in a sense my mother on this world. As good as I would get without a doubt. Especially in a place like the root. My name is John, well I said that already.

Right, as an infant my mind isn't quite as powerful as it normally is. To think I was kicking ass and taking names in a dungeon before this. Heck my level was over 180, before I was dropped here. Just twenty more levels and I would have another unique skill.

Sorry, I lose track of time like this. A month has passed already and all it seems I do here is suck tit and listen to my new mother Saya. I'm an infant did I say that yet? Of course, I did.

My powers transferred with me, but my infant body wasn't strong enough to handle them. Most of my stats were still in the double digits. Way better then the run of the milk toast human. Bad when my intelligence was well in the 500ks.

The root medic nin loved their needles. They couldn't find veins and focus on piecing my constantly hardening flesh. So, they broke a bunch of needles. I watched the creepy doctor a break dozen, then turn to my mother. He tossed the needle on the ground and put his rape face on.

"Fuji no, not here not in front of the baby." He took her head and slammed it twice in the ground. I sucked in a breath and blasted him with a little black rose vine pollen. A trick I learned from a flower on the 7th floor. Did I mention I trained in a dungeon? Yea, I was op as heck.

The man barely turned his head before vines started growing from his eyes. He started screaming and his nurse ran up and started punching me in the face. Yea the bitch defended her rapist boss by trying to beat me to death. Chakra enhanced blows really hurt. That and who hits an infant, I mean come on.

"Die demon child die." Fuck you too bitch, I babbled in baby speak. My voice wasn't up to banter yet.

The medic nin ran off teary eyed to find the boss of this place Danzo. I picked a scalpel out of my face. From where she was stabbing me.

When the boss walked in, I went back to baby mode. I acted like I was playing with the needles. The old bastard sentenced the cunt to reconditioning after she dragged my mother and I back to our cell. I could practically feel the old man rubbing his hands together and going yes, I came out with the better boy toy Hiruzen take that.

This was getting exhausting. Three months have passed since then. My mother's nipples were fantastic as always. Uchiha nipples are the best nipples in my opinion. I figured out while I groped and sucked on my new mother why she couldn't escape. Her chakra channels were heavily damaged. She couldn't even direct chakra to her eyes. Her ovaries were pulped along with a kidney. If I had the motor control to crack my knuckles I would have. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I know a thing or two about healing.

Month five in the hell holes under the great tree.

I was getting my big boy powers back. To be more precise, I was growing stronger at an accelerated rate. At this rate, I would be back to my full strength by 21, yea. That's when my full power would be most convenient at 21.

 **Month 6**

Captain the mother ships chakra channels are fully operational. Working on the kidney and ovaries. The mother unit is getting much livelier. Her eyes flashed to sharingan red and spun with three comas.

She has begun pick pocketing guards and storing kunai and shuriken. I'm all for a prison break. I just hoped she didn't leave me behind in the process.

 **Month 7**

Her kidney is back to normal. Mana wasn't the issue humans were pretty fragile. I couldn't just put them back together with magic. I had to put them back together right with magic. That is a very important difference. When I tried to fix the broken arm of one of the medic nin her arm turned into a bone tree. The nerves were fully intact because she could be heard all around the caves.

 **Month 8**

My mother is getting antsy. She keeps pacing and feeds me sparingly. She has memorized the guard patterns. Even though they guard's think their being clever changing up the pattern. Mother laughed while teaching me to talk. She knew how the guards randomized it, so it was more predictable than random.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Yea, I'm trying something small. This is something of a gag fic and I will update it sparingly. But its fun so enjoy the parody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya Uchiha POV**

She remembered the ninetailed fox attack in crystal clear detail. When Saya had given birth to her daughter. It should have been the happiest moment of her life. Unfortunately, it will always be remembered in tragedy.

The fox struck konoha hospital first. The nursery was on one of the higher floors. She remembered screaming, as the corrosive chakra of the beast washed over her ruining her chakra coils. Rubble fell on her smashing her lower half. She felt shrapnel puncture a kidney. What chakra was left in her body barely saved her life.

No one came for the remainder of the battle. She heard the clash of jutsu and the explosion of bijuudama. She remembered seeing Kushina use one once during the third war. Root operatives found her and dug her from the rubble. Danzo was highly disappointed that her coils were destroyed. He wanted her sharingan. The Uchiha took a bit of pleasure from denying him her bloodline.

She found out her ovaries were pulped when the nu operatives raped her around the clock with no results. They even tried artificial insemination. The former attempt must have been retaliation for denying the old bastard her eyes. Saya thought it petty of him.

A few days later they gave her an infant. He was around the same age as hers. She couldn't say she loved the child at first sight. Honestly, it was a pitiful replacement for a newborn Uchiha.

Even in the dim cell she was held in, she could tell the child had pale skin. She dubbed it paper white. His eyes were a shocking blue, a shade like the fourth in her opinion. Was this some bastard offspring of the hokage? Adultery wasn't unheard of, but she didn't figure the forth for a man who slept with just any woman.

She let the child latch on and was surprised by his strength and hunger. He practically sucked the nutrients out of her. Her rations were increased to a suitable level to nurse the child. She overheard the guards call him Natsu.

The strangest thing happened when she called him that. His little eyes narrowed, and a puff of fire escaped his lips. She blinked, and said it again. This time a whole stream of fire flew out his nose. She was worried that the child burned himself by mistake, but there wasn't any sign of damage. It was like he was immune to his own flames.

Wasn't that a scary thought an infant immune to fire jutsu. Even scarier a child immune to one of the five elements in the hands of the root. But what could she do. The damned fox ruined her coils and the debris damaged one of her kidneys. She could barely get around. The only reason she wasn't dead and in some research lab was because of the kid sucking on her. He was always hungry.

A week passed, and she was ordered to report for checkups. The child watched her go, with his strange blue eyes. Saya thought she saw worry in them, it could have been gas. She returned half an hour later. The doctor raped her again. There was nothing she could do but gather information and wait. Perhaps, someone would come for her. She wasn't especially high ranking in the Uchiha clan, but she was still an Uchiha.

A month passed since she had lived in this hell hole with little dragon. Calling him Natsu pissed him off. She didn't want her nipples burned off. They were both going for a checkup and hopefully her little dragon would be enough of a deterrent from the rapist.

She woke up in her cell a little later. Little Dragon had a smug look on his face. Danzo came to visit.

"Saya, it's unfortunate, your lack of chakra makes your eyes useless, otherwise we would have had you trained as a member of root. You have done well to nurse Natsu, he will grow to be an excellent asset to the village. Medical officer Fuji didn't make it. It seems little Natsu has more talents we have yet to discover. Take care of your self and your child." Danzo said and walked away.

 **Month 6**

Her chakra was back on line. No, it was more chakra than she ever had before. Did the ninetailed fox's chakra some how assimilate with her? It would make since. Kushina healed quicker than usual. She activated her sharingan and saw her little dragon for what he was.

An energy suffused his body. Every inch of his body was aglow with an energy that wasn't chakra. It hurt her sharngan to look at him for too long. More than that, his energy was constantly flowing in her body. She watched as a slow trickle of his energy turned gold then suffused her body.

That shattered the ninetailed fox chakra absorption theory. 

The child's energy grew with his every breath. He was like an actual little dragon. She no longer hurt around her lower half. Whatever he was doing to her was healing her at an incredible rate. Saya slowly began swiping kunai from the guards as they passed by. The mattress made a great hiding place. It was fortunate that they no longer thought her a threat.

 **Month 7**

A guard broke his arm and her little dragon tried to heal him. She watched with her sharingan what happens when he used too much energy. They guard's bones grew rapidly. He turned the guard's arm into a freaking arm tree. Nu operatives were on the scene instantly. Danzo ordered them to cut the excess bone away.

Apparently, the bones were fully intact. The guard screamed himself hoarse. The old man looked back at little Dragon with greedy eyes.

 **Month 8**

She was nearly ready to leave. The guard change seemed to be random. That's what they wanted her to think. It was built on a simple formula. If you understood the formula, then it wasn't random.

Saya looked over at her son. He had begun to grow tufts of black hair like hers. Currently he was chewing on a kunai. She would take him with her. This was no place for him. Saya would rather he was in an orphanage than rotting in this place.

 **John POV**

It was going to happen soon. She found the perfect time to leave soon, they would be out of this hell hole and go to the Uchiha compound. Wasn't there a reason later why there were so few Uchiha. Eh, it doesn't matter anywhere is better than here with Uncle Danzo. Yea, the guy has started calling himself that to my face, creepy.

"Alright little dragon, are you ready to leave this place?" I babbled my affirmative and prepared to unleash my bad ass powers on anyone who dared barred our way. She jabbed her kunai in the lock and with a click it opened. She winked at me with her sharingan and tucked me on her back with the sheet.

I honestly had no idea what skills of mine were operational and which were still out of my reach. It wasn't a factor of mana, I had plenty of that. I needed my body to survive the attack. My focus returned to my mother.

She was sneaking up walls and dashing through the shadows like a pro. There wasn't even an alarm yet. We were going to sneak out of Danzo's lair without even setting off an alarm. Wait how were we going to sneak out of here without setting off an alarm. I mean, I was a VIP didn't he have people checking up on us constantly. Maybe, he underestimated her.

"Saya are you going somewhere? Do you not like your accommodation?" Danzo said. I'm certain if the man had a mustache he would be twirling it. If I was full size I would burn them all to ash or something. Honestly, none of them are a threat to my adult self.

"You can't keep us here. I am an Uchiha and this is my child. Under Konoha law you can't keep us down here." The old mummy smiled slightly.

"Yes, under konoha law if you were alive, you would both be free to leave here. Unfortunately, you were both marked as deceased. I can't let dead shinobi and children out on the streets of konoha. You must understand you must stay here. Go back to your cell and I will forget about this little break out attempt." My mother took up a kunai and prepared to fight her way out. I cycled through all the skills I had available. Wait did I still have access to my inventory. I did.

She moved, before I could prepare anything. I wasn't much of a wait on her body. She seemed to be able to move and predict what moves the root agents would make. Ten on one wasn't a fair fight by any means. Any move I could use might hurt her in the process.

I would have to increase her speed. The only skill I had that increased speed was mana burst. I had no idea if it would work on her or not. It was like healing, slow and steady.

My mind focused on the image of mana moving through her body and making her faster. The mana trickled in at a snail's pace. She was getting faster. I could feel it by the flow of air. It was also damaging her chakra coils. Fortunately, I knew how to repair them.

I didn't know how the rest of the fight went. My focus was all on keeping her body healed and accelerating her physical speed.

"You will pay for your crimes Danzo. The rest of Konoha will know about this place and they will lynch you for it." My mother said.

"The tree won't betray its roots anymore than you would cut off your feet for stepping in muck. The mighty tree needs its roots." Danzo said and used a skill to melt into the tunnel.

From there my mother ran us out of there. I was getting tired focusing on healing her and speeding up her movements. I'm not ashamed to admit, I dozed off.

The next thing I knew I was in a crib with a black-haired child. She looked a lot like Saya. I wondered if we were the same age.


	3. Chapter 3

Age 1 Year

The name Natsu has stuck unfortunately. Mother still called me little dragon but unfortunately my new father preferred Natsu. No matter how many times I snorted flames at him. The Jonin just smiled and cooed at me.

I have a sister now. Kira was her name and despite my investigation of her. She was not Light Yagami reborn. Well I didn't think a death note could kill me regardless. Currently my sister in question was nursing from our mother.

My father was currently shoving mushed carrots in my mouth. This was the tenth spoon, none have survived my teething for long. Yea, that's right, I was still teething. They had begun to feed us carrots and small amounts of meat.

My new father's name was Shouri Uchiha. The man was rather stern looking. He was a Jonin though not originally of the clan. He took on the clan name when he married Saya.

Saya his mother was Fugaku Uchiha's younger sister. That tied her to the clan head rather well. She was able to slip me through thanks to her older brother's pull. Root nin have been stalking the edge of the Uchiha wall at night.

Speaking of Fugaku, he walked in with Itachi and Sasuke. I remembered both briefly from the anime. Though, this was one universe among the sea. Nothing could be the same or everything could be the same.

Fugaku POV

After walking into his sister's home, he was greeted with a flying hug. He didn't need his sharingan to go into the motions of an elder sibling. After putting his sister down, he locked eyes with his new adopted nephew.

The paper skin child gave him the creeps. Natsu was like a second Itachi. He looked down at the table and saw the chewed up wooden spoons. He pasted a smile on his face and walked over. Fugaku placed his youngest son beside his niece in the play pin.

"How is my sister and her family doing?" He asked.

She gave her customary glare before softening. "We are doing better, now that we're together again. Little Dragon and Kira get along well. If the boy would just stop eating my kunai everything would calm down." Fugaku raised an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine any child being able to damage kunai.

"Does little Kira like him?" He asked.

"She uses him as a body pillow. I don't blame her he is warm. We will have to separate the soon. If his body temperature keeps rising it could prove dangerous to her." Fugaku stared at his nephew. The boy pretended not to pay attention. Instead, he watched Sasuke and Kira babble and play. Itachi sat next to the boy.

Everyone knew where the boy was by his energy. The boy was like a campfire to the sharingan. Worse, he grew brighter with each day.

"I would like to talk to you away from the children." Fugaku said. His sister nodded and his brother in law started making faces and making a fool of himself to keep the children's attention. He could admire a man that knew how to play a role.

"What's this about big brother?" Saya asked.

Even now he could imagine her when she was eight entering the academy. She grew up so quickly, he rarely had time to talk and catch up with her.

"Danzo is making waves. His root shinobi are forming up around our walls, I believe they will strike soon. The third has ordered him to leave the child in our care, but he will attack tonight." Fugaku said.

"I don't understand why the old man puts up with that old hawk." Saya said. His sister's eyes were haunted. She didn't talk about what they did to her, but he could guess. It made him furious. If he wasn't clan head. He would take his tanto and remove the rotten roots from the tree.

"Don't worry Saya we are Uchiha, we won't let our own get taken. There is no giant fox to draw our attention this time." Fugaku said with a smile.

John POV

I heard everything. Closing a door and walking outside the house doesn't prevent me from listening in. Mana fibers thin cables of mana flowed from my body like raw nerves. They were painful in this small body to spread too far. If the root was to come, then I didn't want my size to deter me from slaying them.

Night fell as it often does, and I waited for them. The Uchiha were aware of my mana fibers. It was impressive. When I became the god of humanity in this world. I would reward them for their prowess.

I shook away my delusions. If I was going to be anything, then the root had to take a blow. There was an option but, did I want to unleash mobs on this world. I would save mob creation for my last resort.

A root shinobi stepped on one of my mana fibers and became stuck. I couldn't send my fire through them right now, I couldn't control them as I could, but I could make them sticky. The root shinobi struggled and tried to remove his sandal. I sent the seed of the vines I used on the medic nin months ago. Just before his foot was freed the seeds touched his skin.

My inspect skill continued to be my only source of information gathering, as I used my mana to bounce off of objects. I'm like a submarine or batman. Once the screaming started the Uchiha struck. Konoha's police core were great at settling domestic disputes. Their tactics were downright brutal but efficient. Kidnapping from a clan had one sentence, death.

"Mother," I said at the approach of the woman who treated me like her own. She looked shocked at my speech but picked up my sister and me. She walked us to the bedroom and locked the door behind us.

The root would receive one heck of a bloody nose from this kidnapping attempt. I doubted they would chance another failure for a time. That didn't change the fact I needed to be vigilant.

7 years later

Sasuke, Kira and I were ready for our first day of academy life. We were trained in the basics of interceptor fist. Sasuke was getting lessons in great fireball jutsu. I tried to keep most of my powers hidden. Only the adult Uchiha, the Hokage, and the root knew of my power. I wanted to keep it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira POV

Her clearest memory wasn't of her mother's smile, or her father's voice. It was a dream of a man slowly making his way through the stomach of a monster called a dungeon. The dungeon rewarded its prey with prizes calling them down to further floors to test their mettle.

The man looked nothing like my brother at first. Over time his skin turned white and his eyes gained their blue glow. The dungeon gave him jutsu and abilities akin to blood line limits. At times the dungeon feigned friendship, only to stab the man that would be her brother in the back.

Her brother grew stronger at an astonishing rate. In three weeks he gained legendary powers and plundered every floor he came across. There were times in his early days where he fell victim to the dungeon's tricks. A mask when worn covered his face with spores. Those dreams always ended with him heating the mask and burning his face. Dreams after that one often starred a colder version of her brother.

 **Age 6**

Today was like any other. That wasn't true. It was Natsu and her birthday. She had woken up early and rushed to her ink set. Her father tried to teach her fuinjutsu but it was too difficult. She used her ink set to sketch her dreams instead.

She busied herself drawing a seen from one of her dreams. A forest filled with parasitic mushrooms, great warriors and monsters controlled by the shrooms, and her brother killing them with fire. His fire wasn't black yet like it would be later. So, she colored the fire orange when she was done.

With her latest painting complete she took it to their room and placed it with the others. As Kira placed the sketch in the correct spot on her wall, she heard a yawn. It was her brother waking up.

He looked over their wall. Natsu never said anything about her drawings. Her father thought they were amazing and wanted to take one with him on his next mission. She wouldn't allow it. They needed to be in the right order. When they were on the wall, she didn't have to dream them.

Next, she was sure to dream about the battle against the golem and the growing of the great Hades Umbrella tree. Her brother walked behind and her stared at each one. When he reached the last one the mushroom scene, he gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know why you are seeing these horrible images. If I could take them away from you I would." Natsu said. She shook her head and glared at her brother.

"I want to see them. Why don't you tell mom and dad that they happened? You're not Natsu you're John." Kira yelled.

"They are a part of me. But that doesn't mean I am any less Natsu than I am John. Kira, you are my sister and I will protect you." She was confused, he was always like this. Here with her, he wasn't the cold slayer of beasts and men in the dreams. He was her brother Natsu Uchiha. The most dangerous person in the village.

He offered her his hand. She took it unsure of what he would do.

"I'm going to show you my power Kira. Be careful, don't be afraid." Natsu said.

She followed behind him. Their birthday party wasn't until later, hopefully they would make it back in time for presents. They walked until they reached the Uchiha training grounds. Older Uchiha trained practicing their fired jutsu on swinging targets.

"What would you like to see?" She froze. He displayed multiple jutsu and even combined them in her dreams. But there were a few he used exclusively.

"I want you to use great fire ball jutsu." Her brother walked over to an empty target zone. The veteran Uchiha and rookies alike turned to watch her brother. She noticed they had their sharingan active. Everyone wanted to see what was about to happen. She wished she too had their bloodline activated.

She blinked a massive fireball appeared in front of her brother's outstretched hand and it slammed into the target before exploding upward. The veterans ran forward quickly to use water jutsu and put out the fire. She turned around to see her mother. It was one of the few times she saw her mother frightened.

"Where were you, I thought something happened, where is your brother." She turned to see her brother walking up, escorted by some of the Uchiha police.

"Mem is this your child." Her mother nodded.

"Keep him away from the training ground, until he learns not to use S rank ninjutsu near the rookies. Natsu is going to be one heck of an Uchiha when he gets older." Her mother smiled and took Natsu's hand.

"Why did the two of you decide it was ok to run off without telling anyone. What if the root had found one of you unprotected?" She looked over at Natsu for an answer. Her brother shook his head.

"I'm sorry mother, I wanted to show off for Kira. Its her birthday and she's having weird dreams about me. So, I thought I would show her something." The play to their mother's feelings failed.

"No, you wanted to make me grow grey hairs before I'm 25. Go wash up, your cousins Sasuke and Itachi are here." Her mother said.

John POV

Age 8

It was the first day of class. Sasuke sat to the side and Kira was in flower arranging class. They were gearing up for sparing. Currently they were going over katas for the academy style. It fit him better than Interceptor fist.

Academy was rather basic, but it made better use of his strength, speed, and stamina. Punching and kicking without the focus of drawing your opponent in for a jutsu or kill combo was refreshing. It was dumb and simple combos.

After a short lesson in combos a blonde was let into class for sparing. I blinked at the pure neglect they were giving Naruto's training. The teacher began to partner us up.

"Naruto vs Natsu," The blonde frowned and jumped into the sand arena.

"By the way sensei what are we doing?" The teacher snorted and said begin.

"This is a spar Naruto." I said. The blonde blinked and looked around at our classmates.

"But, they didn't tell me anything, they just had me sit way over there with my back turned." Naruto said. Well I wasn't about to beet up a kid for not reason. The teacher was being purposefully neglectful. So, there were a few options on the table.

"Well since you didn't see any of the kata, then copy me." I said. Plan B and C were going to be held in the wings if the teacher tried to stop us. I began to slowly make my way through the katas.

"What are the two of you doing? I said to fight, so fight. Or do you want a bad grade for the day." I stepped out of the ring and socked the chunin in the stomach. A blow to the face was all I got for my effort. My skin was tough but blunt force hurt.

"I know you. You're the Uchiha's pet. If you don't get back in the ring. I'm going to beat you up and blame it on the fox brat. Another blow knocked me sliding against the dirt. The chunin must be adding chakra to his blows. He read my file.

Sasuke jumped on the chunin's back and got an arm around his neck. The chunin grabbed Sasuke's leg and slammed him on the ground. Naruto ran yelling with his fist outstretched only to receive a kick to the sternum in return.

I got up to my feet wobbly. This body wasn't built to take punishment like my older one. I needed to fight smart. Fire skills would kill the kids as well. That left me with plan B.

A halberd appeared in my hands. My inventory still had a few weapons in it. The chunin saw my weapon and drew a kunai. I ran and swung the polearm. The chunin dodged and aimed to drive the kunai through my eye. I put my hand in the way.

The blade couldn't cut through my skin, so I held on to his kunai.

"Plan C then asshole." I yelled and unleashed a massive stream of lightning from my fingertips. All I was able to produce for now, were a few sparks. The chunin laughed in my face and punched me repeatedly.

"Well fox, it seems your getting expelled for beating up two Uchiha." The teacher said.

I had one more option but, it isn't a smart one. Most of my skills can't flow through my body like they should. There is another option. Inventory selection cat hair and earth mana stones.

In each hand I held the ingredients as I funneled mana into them to create a beast. I can't use my full power physically yet so, I needed a monster to fight my battles for me.

The cat hair and mana stone vanished and fused with the mana I supplied. The creature that stepped form the glowing mass of mana stood six feet tall. It had a lion's body and a woman's head. It batted the Chunin with its paws and slashed the man to pieces. Worse it played with the organs and rhymed them into a horrible riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

It's funny, I tried to hide most of my power, not because I was afraid of what others would think, but because, I wasn't strong enough to make other factions a non-factor. Here I was in the center of things. The shinobi council was called and my clan head and Hiashi Hyuga were arguing. Byakugan and Sharingan glared at one another. My adopted mother and father were no where to be found.

My Sphinx sat casually beside me. She was busy staring at the shinobi and licking her paws. She had white and gold fur. An inheritor of my light element, if I wasn't mistaken. From her current level, she was somewhere in the 40s or 50s. For a being crafted from my own mana, she certainly didn't carry any of my draconic features.

There was a haughtiness to her that spoke of her light element. A trait, I tried not to express. My attention returned to the argument.

"Hokage sir, he should be brought up in the Hyuga household. His eyes are clearly a variation of the byakugan. His file clearly states he can see through objects. I won't have one of my blood line raised by the Uchiha. Even a watered down Hyuga is still a Hyuga." Hiashi said.

"He is registered as my sister's child. Young Natsu grew up in the Uchiha household since he was one year of age. If the Hyuga had a claim on him, they should have spoke up before he was taught our taijutsu and learned of our clan's history." Fugaku said.

The old man was smoking his pipe like a boss. Even I didn't know what he was thinking. Impressive really, though it didn't matter I would stay with the Uchiha. The Hokage turned his eyes to my sphinx.

"What does the summons think of this situation?" My sphinx continued to lick her paws and groomed herself.

When it was clear my sphinx wouldn't answer, I gave her a kick. Caught off guard my sphinx tumbled and got up. She turned her eyes to me. The glare promised reprisal. Fire leaked from my mouth, if this mob didn't play its part it was useless.

The cat smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"I think, he should go with the hyuga. As his summon, I like the ones in white. They seem to know how to pamper." That pushed my hand. If I didn't speak for myself, then I would probably get the cursed seal stamped on my head.

"My sphinx doesn't speak for me. It's quite the other way around." All eyes locked on me. The lazy Nara clan head opened an eye.

"If your summons doesn't speak for you, then tell me who would you rather be with?" The Hokage said.

"I would prefer to live with the Uchiha. The Hyuga, well they aren't my people. As for the summons. She isn't a summons. I created her." The lazy Nara's eyes popped open wide. All eyes were on me with far greater attention now. Whether that was good or bad, I would know soon.

"Come now Hiruzen, you wouldn't believe the words of a boy, who hasn't even unlocked his chakra would you." Danzo walked into the room leaning heavily on his cane. He didn't yet have Shisui's eye. I could easily see through his bandages. The Hyuga weren't wrong about the ability. It didn't come from them. It was my high perception.

My sphinx felt my animosity towards the old man and hissed. "Who has one arm, one eye, and about to have no life?" The sphinx said as light began to gather around its body. I placed a hand on my mob and calmed it. This wasn't the place to kill Danzo. Knowing what the bastard would soon do to my family, it was tempting.

I clapped my hands together with a mana stone and cat fur in each hand. Soon my mana collected, and the ingredients began to mold together into a new creature. A new sphinx quickly formed from the mana, its fur was black as coal and its eyes were the same blue as my own. Our bond formed as the Sphinx became complete. She inherited my dark element.

Hiruzen's pipe clattered to his desk.

 **Hiruzen POV**

At the time of the meeting, he was relieved that Danzo hadn't shown himself. His old friend often tried his nerves. If the Hokage had a reason, he would end the root.

He new who the boy was the second his ambu brought the boy in. The incident at the academy was tragic. Chinin shouldn't die training youngsters. Though the potential sabotage of Naruto's training was worrying. If the punishment had become a regular thing then he would have stepped in.

As the leader of the leaf village, he couldn't look partial to a single shinobi. If he did the clans would eat him alive. So, instead he had a dead chunin and a summons that wouldn't return to her realm. He let the murder go, the summons must have appeared by accident. When shinobi get the daylights beaten out of them, they are bound to do some freaky things. A summons was par for the course.

The fact that the summons ripped the chunin to pieces on the spot and proceeded to play with the vital organs. The academy would take a few days off. He would take Naruto out to eat tonight to celebrate his first day and new friends.

Then there was the claim by the Hyuga, how they had managed to get their hands on Natsu's file was not a big mystery. As one of the four great clans they had certain privileges. So, a council meeting was held. The boy and his summons were brought in and the Uchiha began to bicker with the Hyuga. A normal council meeting.

The Danzo appeared and the cat summons threatened him. He knew about Danzo's attempt at raising the boy for the root. A live-in member totally loyal to the village. In other words, a replacement Jinchuriki. The abduction of Saya Uchiha nearly ended in civil war. He was able to smooth over the fighting and return the village to a coherent fighting force.

That was when he saw the boy make a second summons. His pipe fell from his lips as he saw the impossible. A child no older than 8 created a sentient being. One capable of killing a chinin. The implications of such a thing wasn't lost to him. What would have happened if the child stayed with the root? He could see it now, thousands of the cats slaughtering whole villages in the name of the leaf. What Danzo would do with an army of chunin level monster wasn't worth thinking about. He brought himself back together.

"They are indeed not summons. So, their wisdom on the subject of where their summoner should end up does not apply." He straightened up and prepared to call this meeting over. So, he could go to his office and pace about the implications that this child could potentially produce endless forces.

"Actually, I would like to ask where did this ability come from?" Shikaku said. Hiruzen picked up his pip and took a deep drag and nodded.

The boy deliberated for a moment. Whether to lie or not was uncertain.

"It's a part of my blood line. The ability to create with the proper ingredients." Is it really that much more impressive than eyes that can see for miles, expelling fire from the mouth, or summoning colossal summons." No, Hiruzen decided it wasn't much more impressive. A Jonin would kill the cats with little trouble. The implications were equal to a person with infinite shadow clones.

"Very well Natsu Uchiha return to your family. Your creature's will be watched." Hiruzen said. The boy nodded and smiled. He was just a boy no different than Naruto. He remembered times when Naruto went into a rage killing the occasional villager. This was no different.

 **John POV**

My charisma and charismatic voice wafted through the room calming the dangerous killers down. My sphinxes worked well as foci for my skill. I wouldn't move from my current clan. I like the people. That was worth more than power or taijutsu any day.

 **That's a wrap**

 **If you want more then try Royal road my username is Ultimatedaywriter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Days that seem normal sometimes turn into nightmares. I knew of the rebellion the Uchiha were planning and Itachi's destruction of the Uchiha. For some reason, I thought my presence would change things.

I left Luna my black sphinx, and Dawn my white sphinx in the Uchiha district. They were growing stronger by the day thanks to the occasional trip to the forest of death. Such trips only happened when I was at the district. It was a simple failsafe, but in my arrogance, I thought it was enough.

Sasuke, Kira, and I walked down the Uchiha district. We heard sounds of the dying and saw the dead; their eyes were ripped out. Sasuke and ran to check on his relatives. I wouldn't let Kira go. The yowling of my sphinxes came from our home.

"Natsu we need to check on mother and father, they could still be alive." I shook my head. Our mother and father were dead. When I healed our mother, I left traces of my mana inside of her. That miniscule amount of mana returned to me with all her chakra. This was her desire and her chakra bounded to my mana, as it returned to me. Before now, I had no chakra. No matter what exercise I tried, no chakra was there.

My already powerful body was reinforced by the integration and growth of chakra coils. Instinctively, I healed myself to ease the integration. In that instant my mana fibers returned to their original flexibility.

Masses of mana fibers flew from my back. Information gathering skills flowed from my fibers throughout the Uchiha district. In an instant, I knew the location of every root agent, Obito, and Itachi. Shinsui was no where to be found. His eyes must have already been plucked out.

Ironic that killing my new family would grant me the power that would have protected them. Well I still had Kira. The child stared at me with newly awakened sharingan eyes. Her single cama twirled and she saw the mass of mana fibers the stretched from my back.

"Target sighted, eliminate the last Uchiha and capture Natsu." One of the root agent said. My mana fibers were already wrapped around their bodies. This skill was built for the sole purpose of extending my range and the utility of my other skills. But I had no need of my fibers, to kill a few root nin that were frozen in place.

I held a hand and blasted them with a series of fireballs. The orbs of heat exploded shattering the buildings under them. The bodies were incinerated.

"Is this the real you, big brother." I turned my gaze to Kira. Her black hair was up in a pony tail. She looked the part of a tomboy. Ink still covered her hands from calligraphy practice.

"No, our cousin Itachi is still alive. If this were the me of the past, he would be dead. They killed them all little sister even the children. The Uchiha clan has been destroyed. It will be generations before our clan is a factor in any war. We may even lose our status, as one of the four great clans." I left her made my way to Itachi. He had used substitution a few times but rebinding him wasn't an issue.

My fibers covered the whole of the Uchiha district there was no escaping my grasp or notice now. The root nin here were dead, if Danzo showed up, he would die as well. Obito and Itachi were the only threats left. One of which, I had captured. My fibers were battling the later. Obito was currently battling my fibers on the other side of the district.

"Hello, Itachi." I said. He looked at me with his Mangekyou sharingan. I felt myself get pulled in an illusionary world. The me he pulled in wasn't what he expected. Itachi's eyes bugged out when he saw my true form.

My body irradiated heat and light like a star. Though my flesh was white, my aura was a storm of black flames and flashes of white light and golden bands. The bands formed chains that gathered around my form. 12 tendrils erupted from my back. They were covered in golden and dark bands. Some tendrils leaked cold, some life itself, and others were black and did nothing but destroy. Atop my head was a set of curved horns. A crown of sorts sat atop my head bathed in golden light. Rings covered my hands each one boosted my power to a degree. They each held a mana stone of the highest quality.

I was easily 10ft tall and covered in muscle. I wore armor crafted from the finest steel. Inscriptions covered my armor, each containing words of power from an arch mage from my old world. My left shoulder had a minigun mounted that fired rocket powered ammunition. In my left hand was a massive crossbow that fired spears covered in enchantments. In my right was a massive sword ten orbs each a different element hovered around the blade like planets caught in a star's orbit. The blade itself was made of some type of Black tungsten. A type of tungsten alchemically treated with gravity magic.

From the targeting systems within my helm Itachi's over all threat level was assessed and he was announced as a non-factor. Regardless, I walked towards him. His eyes widened when his will was no match for my power even in this dream scape he created. My every step cracked this world of his. Like even this phantasmal version of myself was far too much for it. The mere presence of this form began to erode this world, even the moon began to crack under the pressure of my true form.

"What are you?" He shouted. It seemed the destruction of his own power caused his cool façade to crack.

"I am your cousin Natsu. But I suppose your asking about this form." My voice made his ears bleed and blood dripped from his eye as he struggled to keep this false word from shattering.

"I am a human stronger than the gods themselves. I am here to create a new covenant with my fellow humans. There will be no more war amongst ourselves. No longer will man kill man for land and women. No, I will create a Utopia where man can strike at threats outside our world and unify in war together." Itachi's eyes widened.

"You're a madman. You want to bring humanity together in a war against others. What will we fight against if not other people." I shook my head at the boy's naiveite.

"There are other worlds and humans out there. There are madmen, who want to destroy the universe. Humanity has so much potential. It is wasted fighting amongst ourselves. Peace too is a waste. Once a society knows peace they will find a new reason to fight and the society will eat itself. For humanity the only utopia is war." I said.

"Your insane, I will do whatever it takes to destroy you." Itachi said.

"You have helped me so much already. The Uchiha are leaderless. All those resources are now at my disposal. I have an entire district to hold my base and build facilities bent towards war. Do you have any idea how many manufactories I can build here?" I couldn't have set things up better if I tried. Now I can obtain my mothers eyes and add the sharingan to my move set. My sister and your brother are in my clutches. I would like to thank you." No, I wanted everyone to live. I wanted to relax and have a quiet life. I would have just helped Naruto and Sasuke against the greater threats, found a girl every few decades, and had a great number of children. That was scrapped, thanks Itachi. So, I would go into salvage mode.

The illusion ended, and I was returned to the body of an 8-year-old. That kind of sucked because Itachi had a second eye primed and ready. The question was, could amaturatsu burn me. Well I was about to find out.

 **Itachi POV**

He had to die. That was the only way about it. His young adopted cousin was a war mongering god in disguise. As ludicrous as that sounded the burnt corpses of the root and his capture was hard to argue with. Natsu broke free from Tsukiyomi easily.

His other eye opened. Itachi called upon his second Mangekeyou ability. Black flames covered his cousin and the boy didn't bother dodging. He simply crossed his arms as the flames burnt away his cloths. The flames vanished, and the boy stepped out naked.

"You can't kill me Itachi, your hate isn't something that can harm me. Fire has always been my tool, the thought that it would turn on me so easily is ludicrous." Itachi was let go and instinct allowed him to land on his feet. Natsu turned away from him and walked away.

If his Mangekeyou wouldn't work, then he had to use his tanto. He recalled a chunin was able to beat his cousin to a pulp. Perhaps, that was his cousin's only weakness physical force.

"Hello, Madara Uchiha right." Itachi turned to see the man in the orange mask.

"You are the source of all those threads causing me trouble. Bodies are going missing. They are breathing again. Though they shouldn't be." Obito said.

His cousin clapped his hands and laughed madly.

"Yes well, I need many Uchiha females if I'm to breed a new generation of Uchiha. With my ability to heal, their death won't be an issue. Their souls are long gone but their bodies still have their uses. Thank you again. I was just planning on marrying in and adding my blood to the Uchiha slowly, but like I said, I couldn't have set things up better if I tried." Madara shot out his chains only to hit nothing but air.

Natsu's body was covered in a blue glow. His eyes were also glowing brighter than ever and an aura began to appear around him. Itachi's eyes widened when he felt the chakra of his aunt. Natsu didn't have chakra until today. What had he done to take her chakra? Why was he so much stronger now?

"Itachi we are withdrawing. Most of the Uchiha are dead. Let Danzo clean up this mess." Itachi used his crow illusion and sped his way out. He would have to move if he wanted to escape the leaf. Madara vanished using his jutsu. Natsu continued to watch with a smile on his face. An aura of black flames spread around him. He couldn't help but compare the child to the image in Tsukiyomi.

 **John POV**

This was a depressing day. I had to establish a base to keep all the Uchiha women I needed to start my little breeding program. My sister needed my attention. She was busy puking and crying. It was a good thing I left her. Maybe, Obito and Itachi would steer clear of the leaf for a while. I wasn't in any shape to fight them seriously. Without my hacks they would have killed me with taijutsu.

The chains had been a close call, I forgot about them. If I hadn't activated mana burst, I may have died. Perhaps, I should get good at the skill again.

I created more sphinxes to take care of the women while I matured. Healing magic needed to be applied constantly to keep the bodies alive. Brain damage was never easy to repair. Some would regain their sentience, but they wouldn't have any of their memories. In a sense I gave them new brains.

Using transformation, I traded gold for funds, so I could afford to feed them all. The sphinxes needed fresh meat and the Uchiha needed to be fed mostly through tubes. I had to buy the supplies from the hospital.

I held Kira as they burned our parents. We wore white which was a first for me. Sasuke had only just woken up from his coma. Funerals were never my thing.

 **That's a wrap**

 **A little dark but it's the Uchiha massacre so yea.**

 **Royalroad has John's back story look for Ultimatedaywriter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarutobi POV**

The sound of stomping feet rang out through the tower as his guest climbed the stairs. A boy of nine walked proudly into his office. His glowing blue eyes glanced at the hidden ambu. Dog pulled out his sharingan.

He had read the reports of Natsu's abilities. Small cords of energy always spiraled around the child. These fibers covered the whole village now. Waves of the boy's mysterious energy continuously reverberated around the village. The Byakugan couldn't detect the tiny cables only the sharingan could view them. Now, he was without the only counter to the boy's powers.

This boy continued policing the villagers. It was absurd, when laws were broken the guilty were captured and a sphinx lead them to receive their punishment. In the case of spies, they took them to T&I. This frightening child was one of the three last Uchiha. In some ways, he was glad the Uchiha were gone. They may have succeeded with this child in the military queue.

The boy stood a healthy six feet. Still he kept his boyish appearance. The child was perhaps, the biggest enigma the village has seen in a long time. Where did he come from, who were his parents?

Jiraiya took a step forward. His former student put on a smile and took up his normal energy.

"My, aren't you are a tall one. I'm Jiraiya the toad sage. You probably read about me in your history book. I would like to ask you a few questions, if sensei will allow it?" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen nodded his head.

"Do you know this man?" Jiraiya held up a picture of a former bandit. He was now the prophet of the god emperor. The emperor in question was often depicted as a large paper white skinned man with supernatural powers. A crown sat atop the statue's heads bathed in flames.

The religion of god emperor was spreading quickly among bandits. Rogues that once harassed merchants went to villages and preached about the tenants of their new god. Insane cults weren't an issue, it was the fact that the bandits displayed supernatural abilities. These abilities were not chakra based. Dog saw the same energy wrapped around them, as he did Natsu.

Temples towards the new deity were being built. New towns were popping up. Some roads were becoming safe to walk. Less shinobi were hired to guard merchants. It was bad for business. There were talks of these former bandits having the power to grow crops from seeds instantly. Massive buildings were built, armor, weapons, and machines were forged. These small villages appeared all around Konoha's border. The lands were bought with Uchiha funds.

"I've never met him before." The boy said. It wasn't a lie. Hiruzen had more than enough experience to know that much. That didn't mean it was the truth.

Jiraiya smiled in good nature.

"Did you know of this man before I told you?" The boy smiled and nodded. Sarutobi let out a breath. The boy wouldn't lie but he would give anything voluntarily.

"How did you find out about him." The boy smiled.

"I sent my sphinxes to his camp and turned him to my purpose." Natsu said. The boy spoke, with confidence. This was a planned act.

"What is your plan for your new religion?" Jiraiya cut to the chase. He was no longer smiling. Sarutobi thought his former student was having a flashback to Orochimaru.

"To win the next great shinobi war." That threw him for a loop. His mind went through a scenario. He was a child with overwhelming power and near limitless potential. There have been multiple shinobi war in the last fifty years. The odds were the next one could explode like an explosive tag at any time. With sentient creatures that could be mass produced what would he do? It wasn't obvious, but religion bent toward the manufacture of weapons and armor. Allies spread around the border of Konoha like a buffer the answer was obvious. The boy was preparing a defensive parameter to keep the fighting farther from konoha. Troops armed in barricades with abilities like shinobi. If they thought their god was just behind them and they were protecting him. Well they may be willing to do just about anything.

Then his mind moved to three years in the future. The boy would be twelve and a genin. He couldn't see the boy failing the exam. That would put a genin in charge of one of the largest forces in the land of fire. Who's to say the religion wouldn't expand to mist, sand, cloud, and stone. That would put his soldier in the position to lay siege to the villages. The only problem was, he couldn't trust a child with such a force, loyal to konoha or no. It was bad for diplomacy. Sand was their ally after all.

"I want you to disband your religion." If they boy complied they could move from there.

"Very well Hokage sir. They will break up and scatter to the four winds." The boy closed his eyes and opened them.

"It is done Hokage sir, the message has been set. Is there anything else?" Natsu asked.

"You may go. Good work this week. The Uchiha police are as efficient as ever." Sarutobi said. The boy didn't flinch. It was like taunting a robot. The boy bowed and left.

"That was a bit sick sensei. He lost his foster family down to his sister and cousin. Why would you say something like that?" Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi took his pipe out.

"I wanted to get a peek under the mask Jiraiya. We just ordered him to get rid of his favorite toys. Do you expect a child to just behave and give up his private army?" Hiruzen said.

"About that, we could have turned them into a useful fighting force. Why give that up to make the kid prove his loyalty?" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi shook his head at his student's naiveite.

"He hasn't given a thing up. That child does nothing but play with Naruto and his sister. At night he trains fuinjutsu. The boy hasn't slept since his mother's death. There is no crime in konoha. His powers allow him to monitor the whole village. A single misstep and the citizen is given a punishment. Simple fines mostly, but the rapes, and murders are tried rather barbarically. That boy has functionally replaced the Uchiha police force and somehow he found the time to start his own religion." Sarutobi said. His student let out a low whistle.

"That is impressive sensei. Does that mean he sees every woman in the bath at all times?" Jiraiya said.

"All the men as well Jiraiya." Sarutobi chuckled when Jiraiya went white faced.

"You know, he is going to find some way to take advantage of your orders. Someone like that isn't going to be controlled easily." Jiraiya said.

"We will see Jiraiya." Sarutobi said.

 **John POV**

My mana fibers stretched far wider than the hokage knew. My mind stretched for miles always monitoring the formation of my order. If he wanted them to spread to the four winds, then so be it. The orders were given.

Supplies could be stored, and caravans created. It was time his religious order began project missionary. They had more than enough supplies to sell and increase their fortune. The main temple was to be built in the land of spring. That gave them time to dig in and make the country mine.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Go to royalraodl Ultimatedaywriter to see more of John. Thanks for reading drop a review tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Itachi POV**

Disastrous, was a word he didn't use for most missions. Even the massacre of his family went better than he planned. There was only one survivor after all. He was certain she didn't know about the rebellion. This mission on the other hand.

He had lightning wounds all over his body and his nerves may never be the same again. His partner Orochimaru had to change skin three times. They climbed the steps to a massive castle. The mercenaries they hired were mostly dead. Many of the defenders fell with them.

"Drat, the chakra is gone from their bodies. It seems this god found a way to ensure his works couldn't be copied easily." Orchimaru said. Itachi could hear the irritation in the sanin's voice. Ninja weren't the most religious in the elemental nations. Most simply worshiped the father of ninjutsu.

"He also found a way to amass enough gold for his followers to mass produce statues of his likeness." Itachi pointed out. He remembered times when the Uchiha were tight on money. They were a massive clan with many mouths to feed. Their few enterprises couldn't have been enough to come up with this much gold.

"Maybe, this god found a jutsu that created it from chakra. If so, maybe we could convince get him to join the organization." Orochimaru said. The snake man smiled sinisterly. Itachi doubted his cousin was interested in the organization. What did a god of war need with an organization bent to cause peace?

There was fighting up ahead. Itachi moved to use a replacement in case there were any more ambushes. Soldiers wearing full plate armor fought against the mercenary group. Long spears tore through the shoddy armor the mercenaries used. Itachi turned the tide with some well-placed kunai. How long before a counter to long range attacks were initiated.

"What do your sharingan eyes see Itachi?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi saw a throne and a man praying to it. The cords of energy that surrounded the lands around konoha were present erupting from the throne. These same cords often sprouted around the followers. The cords belonged the cultists according to his eyes. They connected to the ones sprouting forth from the throne. He went through hand seals and unleashed a great fire ball jutsu. The ball of fire was blocked by three men holding tower shields.

The face of the shields turned bright orange from the flames. Itachi could sense chunin level chakra from these men. Normally no threat, except every cultist had one of his cousin's abilities. They held their shields up and funneled all their energy and chakra into them. Orochimaru summoned his demon gates as a blast of heat shattered the first and second one before dissipating.

"They died on their feet from chakra exhaustion. Only cultists would give their lives so casually. Its good fortune that the mercenaries died from the jutsu. Otherwise, we would have to pay them." Orochimaru said. Itachi prepared himself for the priest. They were always the hardest fights in these places. This was the sixth temple they have destroyed in the past month. They keep popping up. While his cousin still lived they would always pop up.

They approached the steps leading to the throne. A massive of tentacles writhed before his eyes, any closer and they would be open to an attack from his cousin. He calmed his beating heart and tried to bind the priest in an illusion.

"I suppose we were next on your list. You my poor hopeless brothers have destroyed five of our holy temples. For what end. Is the currency of a few daimyos really worth the lives of you kin?" Orochimaru opened his mouth and his sword stabbed through the man's throat.

"The last four priests, used his speech to buy time and transform into demon. We aren't in the mood to let you copy your fellows." Itachi said. I looked the man in the eye and used Tsukyomi.

The world morphed, and the man stood. He was much taller than in the real world. Itachi wasted no time binding him on a cross and stabbed him with swords for 72hours. After a while the man stopped shrieking in pain and began laughing.

Hours later the laughter stopped, and the man began to beg. Itachi continued to stab the man, until he began openly praying to his god for help.

"Hello cousin." Itachi stopped stabbing when the cross disintegrated.

"Natsu," Itachi said.

"Sasuke has become quite the emo thanks to you. I think he can only think about killing you. It's a little sad. If not for me, I don't think the clan would survive. My balls dropped finally, so it's time to start my little breeding program." Itachi wanted to puke at the thought of his family in the hands of the monster before him.

"I will stop you. With every temple, I destroy your hold over this world weakens." There was a hint of mischief in his cousin's eyes. The tentacles that surrounded the body Natsu was in, slowly turned black, then crimson, and then gold. The chakra in the body was taken and devoured. He blinked, and his cousin stood before him in a ten-year-old body.

"Try as hard as you can. I've grown bored of policing konoha. I brought a few of my warrior priests in and given them the rank of honorary Uchiha. The Hokage took some convincing but he agrees that civilians should police civilians. The ambu can handle the more dangerous cases. Its delegating Itachi, that's how you run an organization. Ash the guy you and Orochimaru just killed was on his way to becoming a warrior priest. I sent him out to create a temple and he did what he was told. I was rather proud of the old bandit for it. Such a shame he died before his time. I'm going to need you to stop attacking my temples. If you don't, I will kill Sasuke. No, I will do one better, I will offer him my power." Itachi watched his cousin walk and talk to him. The copies of himself vanished as his cousin stepped through them.

The shadows twisted, and moon light became glaring like the sun. Itachi saw a monster wearing Sasuke's face twisted and covered in black flames. Heavy armor surrounded his body and a sword writhing in lightning was held in his right hand. Sharingan burned with Mangekyou.

"Remember that image. I don't mind the rest of the Akatsuki going after my temples. They can't really see how things really work. You on the other hand have the potential to be a threat. Besides with all my gold statues, I doubt the Akatsuki are hurting for money." Natsu said. The boy smiled at him, like they were playing chess and Itachi had just caught him cheating.

"I will leave your temples alone. Don't threaten to use my brother as a pawn again." Itachi said. Natsu smiled, to his cousin this was exactly that a game of chess. The world shattered and Itachi returned to starring in the eyes of a dead priest.

"Did you find out anything good?" Orochimaru said. Itachi nodded.

"Let's go." Itachi said.

 **John POV**

I blinked awake in Iruka's class. "Natsu what was the name of the first Hokage's wife?" I yawned and yelled out Mito. Iruka nodded. Shikamaru was snoring behind me and Naruto was busy drawing pictures of himself with the hokage's hat.

My poor Jews were all alone out there. I listened to their prayers and helped where I could. They needed to learn that I'm not going to help them with every little hick up in the road. They have a task and they will either succeed or fail. That didn't mean, I didn't care about them.

I doodled through a few basic seals. In all the time I've been here this has been the most promising technique. Time and space were difficult barriers to surpass even with my power. These seals promised to bridge the gaps in my power. With a few basic connecting seals, I could transfer my power to thrones around the world.

The energy cost was hefty. As I learned more, the price of energy lowered. This single technique has given me the ability to spread my influence from the land of fire to the land of snow. Already, my power has begun to change the area. Snow and ice melted as more followers bowed to my throne. The island was wonderful for sending ships out with loyal missionaries aboard. My religion spread no matter what the daimyos did.

I supplied the lands with a surplus of food, weapons, and I promised jobs. The land of waves was my next target. It was isolated thanks to Gato. His shipping company would make a fine addition for spreading my religion further. My stealth college has already produced a crop of sneaks, assassins, and thieves. They have begun planting books of my religious doctrine in libraries and under the pillows of academy students.

The temples were attempting to stop me with revivals of their Buddhism. My ability to produce far exceeded theirs. People were more often swayed to ideas by bread and the promise of prosperity. All I had to do was keep my promises.

I walked down the street of the Uchiha district. It was far too quiet. Ambu watched my every move. The professor wouldn't allow me to move too freely. I was ok with that. His life wouldn't last much longer. I stopped my protection to allow Orochimaru to get a foot hold.

After closing the door to the main compound, I walked down a secret set of stairs. In a hidden room within pods crafted by my own mold wood skills. Lay the comatose bodies of the Uchiha females. Their bodies were worked by slight electrical impulses, tubes were down their throats to facilitate breathing and nutrients, and their waste was removed by the plants. 82 living Uchiha were down here.

If all goes well, I could produce 82 Uchiha a year. In two years that's 164 Uchiha. Four years after that is 492. Theoretically, I could restore the clan larger than it ever was before. Once they are born, I will send them to spring for education and indoctrination. Every day this place existed unsealed, was another day I could be discovered. This was starting to get dangerous.

 **Kira POV**

Kira waited for her brother to leave the pod room. That's the name she had dubbed the room were her brother kept the Uchiha women on life support. She wanted to think the best of her brother. Once he was gone, she tiptoed in and found pod 21.

Her mothers face was tinted green by the light from within the pod. Her mother's black hair needed cutting. It went down past her hips now. She placed a hand on the pod. There were monitors installed showing a slow but steady heartbeat. Brain activity was zero.

Nearly every Uchiha from the clan, even some just a few years older than herself were stored here. There wasn't an old Uchiha woman in a single pod. Nor were their any Uchiha that were not of blood. She knew the conclusion this line of thought brought her too, but she refused to make it real.

Once it became real, her brother would be a real monster. If her brother was a real monster, then what else was he capable of. Her kind brother always went easy on her in spares. She could tell he didn't go for certain blows. When he fought he didn't use his full strength. She once saw him go through the entire class without taking a hit. Her brother was strong but that was normal for Uchiha.

She needed to find out what her brother was capable of. If she knew how much he held back. Then maybe she would be able to judge his actions.

 **That's a wrap**

 **If you want more of John go to Royalroad Ulimatedaywriter thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura POV**

She has never been more afraid than when the monster tore their teacher apart. Sure, he had beaten up her Sasuke and his cousin. But he was just trying to discipline Naruto. The hyperactive blond needed a little bit of structure.

"Excuse me." She turned in her seat to see the creator of the monster. Natsu, was an Uchiha but not like Sasuke. He was adopted at birth by Sasuke's aunt. The boy was a sex foot monster with glowing blue eyes. Horns jutted from his head like a raging bull's. He looked like a mass of muscle and there were small black lines flowing through his body. They looked like the lines on a map.

"What do you want Natsu?" She said in her customary annoyed voice. Those dangerous blue eyes didn't even narrow.

"Next time brush your hair to the side and ask the same question with a huskier voice. You might get better results." He was always doing that. When ever he spoke to her he would offer suggestions that were unwanted.

"Do you want anything, or did you just want to give me more advice." Sakura said. Natsu smiled showing off his serrated teeth. If she wasn't used to this, then she might have been intimidated.

"I wanted to know if you had an extra calligraphy stick. Mine snapped and its awkward using half a pen." She took a deep breath and pulled out one of her spares. This wasn't the first time he broke his stick. He did it often enough that she started charging him. So, she bought an extra set for him when she bought her supplies.

She held out her hand and he placed a silver coin in her hand. With this single ounce of silver, she could buy a hundred packs of calligraphy pens. "For the labor." He said with a wink. She turned away to hide a blush. At times she forgot he wasn't a blood Uchiha.

"Natsu are you done yet?" Sasuke said. She perked up. Her Sasuke rarely spoke in class unless it was to his cousins. Most of the time the just said Hn.

She caught Ino Pig looking over, followed by the rest of the fan club. Natsu took her offered pen gently and finished his writing. He handed his work over to Sasuke. Her crush nodded his head, blew the ink dry, and tucked the page in his pocket.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here." Naruto shouted as he walked in. Natsu smiled and waved him over. A space was set aside for Sasuke and Natsu's friend. Naruto took his seat followed by Mizuki walking in.

 **Mizuki POV**

He walked into the classroom ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere. A set of glowing blue eyes watched his every movement. The Uchiha watch dog of course. Mizuki kept his façade on firmly.

"Today class is weapons training. Come out to the training field and get your kunai ready." After the students were out, he took six shuriken and launched them all with perfect accuracy.

"Get in line and start taking turns. When the one in front is finished they go to the back." He said and let students proceed. He began to check the scores.

Naruto would do abysmal, so he marked the little demon with a 0 for the day. Sasuke would do perfectly so, he marked him with a 36 for the day. He watched the line move and marked the students appropriately until Naruto was up. The boy threw the shuriken with improved form and scored five out of six.

When Natsu stepped up he held his breath. The boy was easy to spot. He was at least a head taller than any student.

The boy tossed the shuriken in the air and his finger tips moved. Chakra strings attached to the shuriken and all flew to the correct targets. Mizuki marked the boy with a 0 for the day. Desert jutsu wouldn't be tolerated.

 **John POV**

I wanted my sword. No, what I wanted was a new sword. One that could channel my strength. Many of my more powerful skills required a buffer from my flesh. Otherwise my appendages would melt away.

This physical body just wasn't up to using my full power yet. It seemed that no matter how much chakra, I gather from my followers there was a limit. My true form did not exist in this universe or any universe anymore for that matter.

I left the pod room. All the females were pregnant with my spawn. They would surely birth powerful offspring. Kira walked in behind me. Why she tortured herself, staring at mother's corpse I didn't know.

Once this batch of Uchiha were born, they would be placed in pods of their own and shipped to spring. The great throne my followers built there was an impressive catalyst for my power. My fiery aura was more than enough to drive away winter.

I didn't bring up my desire for a blade to my followers. They didn't know I had a vessel in this world. I planned to keep it like that. It was better for them and for my sanity. In their minds this vessel was a very religious nin.

Next year we would graduate. The third would put me somewhere. Perhaps, on team 7 as a member of a four-man squad. I might be carted off with the civilians. Who could say?

My chakra levels continued to increase. Every death of my followers gave me their reserves and their soul. I was becoming more of a deity than a man acting like a god. Sometimes, it was disturbed at other times, I enjoyed it.

The god emperor was becoming who I was, I couldn't quite be John, pretending to be Natsu anymore. Everything that was to happen would still happen. Mizuki will try and leave with the forbidden scroll. Naruto will stop him and then teams and the land of waves.

There are times, when I am tempted to kill Mizuki. I don't know why I don't do away with him. Perhaps, I want to wait for my body to adapt to my power a bit better. Time is to my advantage. If my enemies only knew, they would destroy me now while they could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tubal-Cain POV**

Tubal felt the heat of the forge, as he pounded a mixture of iron, aluminum, and nickel. This was the 777th time he reforged the blade. He decided to continue at least three hundred thirty-three times. That would make this sword 1000times born. To do this he had to continue to add new material and fold the blade. He quenched the blade and then melted it down again. Each time he wielded his mixed chakra natures to better empower the blade. The blade was beginning to form something of a chakra nature of its own. Black and crimson flames poured from his forge. The holy power of his god was on his side. The flames didn't burn his skin, he was certain that if he reached his hand in the forge he would feel only the warmth of his god's power.

His apprentices recited holy scripture and fed coal to the forge. They worked in shifts constantly taking turns reciting prayers and feeding the godly flames of the forge. Other priest smiths like Vulcan, Wayland, and Fritz their names tittles of famous humans of forgotten times, have already sent their creations to their god. They were returned shattered and ruined. Chakra metal magnified their lords power and always shattered the blade. Iron and bronze mixes cracked under the intense power of their god. Even the new mixture titanium couldn't hold up to their emperor's might.

What made this blade different? Was it the mixture, the prayer, or the time; he felt it was a combination of the three. Nine of his apprentices prayed continuously as Tubal prayed as the tenth. Ten apprentices shoveled coal into the mighty forge and ten fanned the flames. For ten months he worked on this project and nine of his colleagues failed. It would take ten days to reach his god and ten days to send a message back.

On the final day of the tenth month he completed his work. The blade had taken on a white color and a crystal formed from the repeated heating and cooling was set in the cross of the sword. The blade itself was long and double edged. The guard was a metallic human skull, the symbol of the blacksmiths of the emperor. Two horns made the guard and under the skull was the pommel. The pommel was long enough for two men to wrap all four of their hands around it comfortably. The sword itself was ten feet long by last measurement. It was lighter than one would expect such a large blade to weigh.

Tubal placed the massive weapon in a chest and walked back to his forge. In ten days it would arrive and in ten more days he would either get it back in pieces or receive thanks from his god. He entered the grand throne room and bowed before the golden throne. The golden fibers of his god brushed over him and he felt that he did well.

 **John POV**

I made my way to the Hokage's office. The secretary barely looked up as I passed by. Kekashi was busy looking over a massive chest. I was twelve now and the graduation exam was tomorrow. My eyes roamed over the chest. Within it lay a sword crafted by quite possibly the most gifted blacksmith of my order. Perhaps the world. I could feel it a desire from the blade to please me. It wanted to be wielded by the deity, it had been reforged a thousand times to serve. Within my own flames the sword was forged. Within my flames the sword was destroyed.

Off to the side was the missionary general. The man looked at me with disapproval. To my followers this body was their god's champion. They didn't know that, I was the deity they served.

"Academy Student Natsu, this monk has requested your presence. It seems their deity had their greatest blacksmiths forge another sword for you. Hopefully, this one won't be like the last few. Dog here will escort you to the ambu training ground to swing the blade." The missionary general raised his hand. "Of course, the monk may accompany you to ensure you treat this gift properly." The Hokage said.

I kicked open the chest and pulled the blade out of the box. I tossed away the silk cloth that blanketed the blade. The missionary promptly took hold of the shroud, folded it, and placed it back in the box.

"Let us get this over with, dog, champion." He said the last in annoyance.

I grasped the handle and pulled the blade. The handle felt perfect. I felt the blade sing to me a ballad of destruction and recreation. Every second I held it, I felt my full might infuse within the blade. The crystal that was fit in the center of the skull's forehead glowed with my power filling it. Black flames covered the blade and my body felt none of the strain. The blade wasn't weakening. No cracks formed on the white blade. I placed the blade on my back and wrapped it in mana fibers.

Dog led the missionary and I to the training field. Harsh craters covered the place from nine failed blades. When the swords finally exploded they took everything with them in their death throes.

I took the blade from my back and slashed. A wave of black flames cut through the ground lighting everything around them on fire. I stabbed forward combining thrust and mega fire. The blade was just getting started. It took every bit of mana I gave it and kept going. I thrust ten, twenty, and a hundred in a second. The ground exploded with forced and black flames further scorched the training ground. Dog watched me go as I went faster and faster. Each time, I waited for any sign of weakness.

The song of the sword hadn't faltered, it reveled in being wielded and it loved the flames it was forged in. I channeled mana burst using the sword to soak up the excess mana and slashed with a mega fire infused mana burn. A tidal wave of black flames rose from my slash and dove down into the battle field. The blade took it all and never faltered. There was nothing left alive in the ambu training ground. I doubted anything would ever grow there again.

"Champion, are you satisfied with the sword? Is it truly capable of wielding the emperor's might where your flesh has failed?" The missionary General said. I turned to the man and smiled.

"This sword is a masterpiece. Tell the blacksmith he has earned our gods favor and then some. Any ability Tubal desires, he may have. No ritual required." I said.

"So, our god does indeed speak with you, he even speaks to you directly." The missionary General said.

"Yes, he does. Go, you must return with news within ten days. Else this sword may lose some of its power." The missionary left. I stood there holding the sword in hand.

"Can I try it out?" Dog asked. I shrugged and handed him the blade much to its protests. He held it and swung the sword only for nothing to come out. He added chakra to the blade and swung it only for nothing to happen.

"So, it isn't the blade that has the power it's the wielder. The sword is just a tool to make controlling that power easier." Dog said and handed the blade back over. He stared over at the burning training ground.

"It took ten tries from some of the greatest blacksmiths to forge a blade capable of using my power." I said. Dog whistled and left to return to the hokage's tower. I placed the sword on my back and returned to the Uchiha district.

 **Exam Day**

Jutsu were a struggle for me. My chakra was taken from my followers and added to my body. Acclimating that chakra to my body took time. With followers dropping like flies around cloud, rain, sound, stone, and mist my chakra was constantly increasing. The number of souls I collect were getting out of hand. I was at war with myself constantly. The souls were easily devoured by my massive spiritual body, once consumed they took a very long time to digest. Memories and emotions warred with my mind for control. In a sense I was like a hollow from bleach.

I needed a way to burn the extra calories in a way. For some reason, I felt guilty thinking that way. Morals were becoming a thing. Over all, it wasn't fun. These problems made for poor chakra control. I had to make a seal. In the seal, I stored the chakra that was still foreign. Slowly, I let a little trickle in at a time. The trouble was, the new foreign chakra didn't go directly to the seal, it went to my natural reserve. This forced me to continuously adjust the seal and comb through my chakra to pull out the foreign from my own.

"Alright Natsu its your turn." Naruto walked out with a grin and a head band. It seemed in this iteration he was able to pass. I figured it was the training with Sasuke and I. That training didn't help my control any.

I walked in the exam room. A part of me wondered if I could just use charm voice to make these two pass me. The looked like they didn't get any, maybe I could hook them up, with some sphinxes. Nah, they would never go for it.

"Natsu, substitution." Iruka threw a blunted shuriken. It flew at a snail's pace. I made the hand sign and replaced myself with one of the nearby logs. They gave me my mark.

"Transformation go," I turned into a copy of the Hokage. Simple was often the way to go.

"Final jutsu clone," I went through the hand seals and felt the lives of three people get snuffed out. A chunin worth of chakra was added to my pool and the jutsu was disrupted. Twenty piss poor clones appeared, they looked like Picasso threw up.

"I hate to say it but Natsu you failed." Iruka said.

"Wait couldn't you just pass him. I mean he is an Uchiha. He can beat every academy student here with both arms tied behind his back." Mizuki said.

"No, we can't show special treatment. If Naruto can successfully use the clone jutsu then he has no excuse. I'm sorry Natsu better luck next year." Iruka said.

I honestly couldn't believe I failed. I waited by the tree and watched the parents of the kids who would no doubt fail the real test. They seemed so happy. Once everyone left Mizuki appeared. He was a creature of habbit. No matter which universe he was in. He would continue to follow the beaten path.

"Natsu it sucks that even Naruto passed, and you couldn't. I saw the way you helped him in class. He didn't even come to cheer you up. I bet he ran straight for the Hokage's tower. You know, there is another way to pass." I perked up and put on my best mask.

"Really, how can I pass?" Mizuki licked his lips. A tell if there ever was one. I could go along with his plan and take a peak at the forbidden scroll. It was an option. Then again, the hokage would never believe I was ignorant enough to fall for this scheme.

"All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll. Its something of an all or nothing secret test. We give it to those who show they can be shinobi but can't seem to pass the academy three." I stood up from the tree I was sitting under. At my full height, I towered over Mizuki.

"Thank you, sensei." I kicked his knee snapping the joint like a twig. He screamed in pain, as I hooked an arm under him. "That doesn't look good sensei. Maybe we should go to the hokage. He will know what to do. Isn't treason normally punishable by death. It seems you got off with a broken leg." I said.

As I hopped over the roof tops. Mizuki attempted to saw through my arm with a kunai to no avail. He only dulled his weapon. I made it to the tower in record time and threw the traitor on the hokage's very expensive rug.

The Hokage put his crystal ball away. "Well it seems you were able to pass after all. It was good of Mizuki to give you that secret mission. Defeating a traitorous chunin and bringing him in alive is certainly worth passing. I will clear it with Iruka myself. Enjoy you night Natsu." I nodded to the Hokage placed the headband on my head and left.

 **That's a wrap**

 **If you want more John then check out Royalroad Ultimatedaywriter.**

 **If you want to support me then i hav treon under Ultimatedaywriter as well.**


End file.
